Once upon a time
by NicciCastillo
Summary: The liars experience their first winter break after starting college. A might have been out of their lives for a while but now she was back with a fairy tale twist. Will the girls finally get their happy endings?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The liars experience their first winter break after starting college. A might have been out of their lives for a while but now she was back with a fairy tale twist. Will the girls finally get their happy endings?**

Spencer walked downstairs to find her mother making cookies. She was on her first winter break from college and she was excited to spend some time with her friends now that the Christmas drama was over. She quickly sent out a message to all of them to meet at the Apple Rose Grill.

"Hey sweetie," her mother said when she saw her. "Can you do me a favor today?"

"Uh sure," Spencer replied.

"I told your sister I promised to bring your sister dinner but I'm late for a meeting," she explained. "Can you please take care of it?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered. She grabbed the care package and her purse and headed for Melissa's house across town. She was driving through the woodsy areas on the outskirts of Rosewood when her phone rang. She pressed the bluetooth button and answered it.

"Spence!" she recognized Aria's voice.

"Hey," Spencer replied.

"I got your text," Aria told her. "I guess I never told you but I ended up doing this writer's workshop at Hamilton and I'm going right back to school afterward."

"So you're not coming back to Rosewood?" Spencer pouted. "What about us? I thought we were all going to get together and catch up."

"I know," Aria sighed, "but this great opportunity came up and..."

Spencer hardly listened. Her eyes were focused on the road as it hard started to rain lightly. She was driving along barely paying attention to Aria when a deer ran in front of her car. She swerved to avoid it and drove straight into the shoulder which was full of dirt. When the deer had passed, Spencer attempted to get back on the road but her tires were stuck in the mud.

"Spencer?" Aria spoke into her mobile. "You okay?"

Aria looked at the phone but the call was lost. She hung up and tossed her cell in her purse.

"What was that?" Ezra asked sitting across from her in their spacious train compartment. The two were headed to New York for a writing seminar. Ezra was teaching while Aria was a student. It was natural for them now.

"Spencer wanted us to get together," Aria replied. "I hope she's okay. Maybe I'll text the girls to check up on her."

"I'm sure she's fine," Ezra told her. "Spencer's always known how to take care of herself."

"I hope you're right," Aria smiled as the train pulled into the station. The couple grabbed their bags and walked the few blocks to the house where the students were staying.

"I'll let you go here," Ezra told her. "I need to check in with the other professors."

"Okay," she smiled giving him a quick kiss. He walked away as she stepped into the quaint building. She walked inside to find seven other students sitting around the counter. All were boys except for one who was dressed almost like a boy despite her obvious beauty. She gave them all a slight wave. "Hi, I'm Aria."

* * *

><p>"One final rule," Emily's coach told the team that was scattered around the bleachers. "There will be no romantic relationships amongst teammates. That will not be tolerated."<p>

Emily looked around and caught sight of the rest of the swim team. They were all looking intently at the coach. This was her chance to prove herself as a swimmer. She had always been great before but now she was amongst a more elite group.

"That's it," the coach said finally. "Hit the showers."

Emily headed straight for her locker to grab her towel. She looked up from her bag and made eye contact with a beautiful girl across the room. The girl smiled back and gave her a tiny wink. Emily couldn't remember but she thought her name was Erica.

Emily got back to putting her things together and pulled out her cell phone. There was a text from Spencer about hanging out. Her stomach flipped when she realized that she was going to have to tell her friend that she would be at swim practice during the rest of the break. She quickly sent a reply and put her phone away.

"Hey," she heard a voice behind her. Emily looked up. It was the girl she thought was named Erica.

"Hi," she replied. "Erica, right?"

"Yeah," the girl smiled. "You're Emily?"

"Yeah," Emily silently love that she remembered her name.

"Do you think I could borrow your shower gel?" she asked. "I left mine."

"Totally," Emily said quickly handing it to her. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," Erica winked as she walked away. Emily's stomach was doing summersaults.

* * *

><p>Hanna walked into the kitchen and found her mother sitting at the dining table fiddling with her cell phone. Hanna pulled her hair into a pony tail and took a seat next to her.<p>

"You okay?" she asked her mother.

"My phone is bugging out," Ashley told her. "I think I need to take it into the store."

"Maybe you should let Caleb take a look at it," Hanna offered. "He's really good at that kind of stuff."

"Would you mind?" Ashley asked. "I would take it to him myself but I need to get to work."

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. She and Caleb weren't exactly on the best terms.

"Please," Ashley begged handing her the phone and a c-note. "I don't even know where he lives now."

"Fine," Hanna sighed. She grabbed the phone, the money, and her purse before she headed for the door. Hanna typed the address to Caleb's new studio two towns away into her GPS and followed the directions.

She felt like she had been driving for hours when she hit the end of the highway. She looked at the GPS. It was dead. She pulled out her phone and typed the address in there. Somehow she had managed to veer off the correct route by an hour. She turned around and attempted to go back the right way but was deterred by some adverse weather. Hanna was nearly at his place when it started snowing really hard. She parallel parked an made her way to his door.

"Hanna?" Caleb asked when he answered.

"Calm down," she replied handing him the phone. "I came on business."

"Oh," he breathed taking it.

**If you haven't figured it out yet, I am basing each girl's story on a fairy tale. Try and figure out which storybook character each girl is interpreting. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aria!" a voice called knocking on her door.

"Yeah," she smiled getting up to answer it.

"This came for you," her roommate Rose told her as she handed her an apple pie. She smiled. Ezra knew how much she loved apple pie, especially when she was away from home.

"Thanks," Aria smiled. She grabbed the dessert and walked down to the kitchen to grab a plate. She helped herself to a piece and took a small bite. Then she turned to Rose. "Do you want some."

"No thanks," Rose told her. "I'm allergic to walnuts."

"What?" Aria tried to spit it out but she could already feel her throat closing up. She clutched at her neck and suddenly felt the room start to spin.

* * *

><p>Emily walked through the deserted college campus. She pulled her jacket around her tighter to ward off the cold winter wind. She was on her way to her favorite coffee shop near Danby's campus. The only thing that could warm her up was their famous double hot chocolate. She got to the door and instantly the warmth inside hit her windburn skin.<p>

"Emily!" she looked up to see a familiar face.

"Erica?" Emily smiled giving her teammate a hug. "Hi."

"Look," Erica told her. "They messed up and made me two hot chocolates. Would you care to take this off my hands?"

"Uh sure," Emily replied touched by the gesture. "Thanks."

"I was going to go catch a movie," Erica told her. "Do you...maybe...want to come?"

"Yeah," Emily said. "That would be nice."

Erica took her hand and the two walked to the cinema located on the other side of the parking lot. Emily loved feeling Erica's skin against her but she waived the thought out of her head. She was here to swim. She didn't need any distractions or an excuse to get kicked off the team after she worked so hard to be there.

* * *

><p>Spencer grabbed her red pea coat from the back seat and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the car. She hopped into the cold air and took a look at the front wheel. It was buried deep in the mud with no chance of slipping out. Spencer sighed and went back to the front seat to dial a tow truck.<p>

"Yeah hello?" she said after she heard the operator who introduced herself as Alice. "My car is stuck in the mud."

"Can you tell us your location?" the Alice asked.

"I'm off highway six," she replied. "Just before the dropoff."

"I can have a tow for you in the next hour," Alice told her. "Just sit tight and keep your doors locked until we arrive."

"Thank you," Spencer replied. She locked the doors and blasted the heater to keep warm.

* * *

><p>"All done," Caleb told Hanna handing her the phone.<p>

"Thanks," she replied staring off into the window. The snow was starting to come down hard and she could barely see her car anymore.

"You might want to stay here for a while," he told her. "At least until the weather clears."

"I need to get back," she replied. "I'm meeting Spencer at the grill."

"Hanna," he said. "You'll get lost in the snow storm. Please, just think about it."

"I know what you're trying to pull," she answered, "but I really need to go."

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door dusting the snow off around her car. She climbed in and gave Caleb a waive goodbye making sure to keep her mother's fixed phone in a safe place.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Aria groaned feeling the sting from Rose's epi-pen.<p>

"Sorry," Rose told her. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Aria replied. "I'm fine."

"That A guy must not know you very well," Rose replied, "considering he nearly tried to poison you."

"What?" Aria was shocked. "A? Who brought the pie?"

"It was a delivery guy," Rose explained. "He said it was from your friend A."

"No wonder," Aria breathed. "We should probably just throw this away."

"Who's A?" Rose asked her.

"Just someone I used to know," Aria replied.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in her theatre seat while Erica grazed her hand. She slipped her fingers in between Erica's and then they were holding hands as they watched the rest of the film. They sat like that through the remainder of the movie. For the life of her, Emily could not remember what it was even about. When it was over, they both sat there for a minute watching the credits roll.<p>

"You have something," Erica said taking her free hand to dust an imaginary fleck off of Emily's face.

"Thanks," Emily smiled. Before she knew it, Erica was leaning in to kiss her. Emily instantly got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She recognized this feeling. She knew it. She loved it.

"Wait!" Emily said pulling away quickly. "We can't..."

"What do you mean?" Erica asked her.

"We're teammates," Emily replied. "It's against the rules."

"Trust me," Erica told her. "It's only bad if we get caught."

"Oh," Emily breathed as a smile crept across her lips.

* * *

><p>"It won't start," Hanna said standing at Caleb's front door. She hated the smile that was plastered to his face.<p>

"Come in," he told her. "It's probably just too cold. The weather is dropping way below zero. You shouldn't be on the road anyway."

"How long do you think that's going to be?" she sighed.

"I don't know," he replied. "You're welcome to stay here in the meantime."

"Like I have a choice," she groaned leaning back against the couch.

**I tried something new this time. I wrote short quick scenes from each of their stories. Let me know if you like that better or worse. Anyway, Shugar High Author guessed it: Emily is the little mermaid, Aria is Snow White, Hanna is the beauty from Beauty and the Beast, and Spencer is Little Red. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aria came home from her class to find the house in a complete mess. She was not particularly happy. She had hardly had a chance to see Ezra because he was always having meetings with the other students that he was advising. Unfortunately, Ezra wasn't her advisor so their schedules were always conflicting.

She dropped her purse onto the counter and got to work cleaning up around the house. She started with the kitchen and made her way upstairs to clean the shared bathroom and finally her bedroom. When she was done her stomach growled loudly. Aria went straight to the kitchen to cook herself a feast.

"Did you clean everything?" Rose asked walking in through the front door.

"Yeah," Aria sighed. "I'm kind of obsessed with having a tidy house. It keeps me sane."

"I'm sorry," Rose told her. "I meant to put everything back but I had to run to my class."

"Don't worry about it," Aria replied. "I doubt you could have made that whole mess yourself. Do you want some lasagna? I just made enough for a football team."

"Thanks," Rose smiled. "I am starving."

"Help yourself," Aria told her.

"Can I make it up to you?" Rose asked. "I have two tickets to a concert next week and no one to go with. Want to come?"

"Yeah," Aria replied. "I'd really like that."

"Good," Rose said cutting herself a slice.

* * *

><p>"It's freezing in here," Hanna said rubbing her arms warm. She shivered in the cold room.<p>

"Sorry," Caleb said. "The heater's busted."

"What about the fireplace?" she asked.

"I don't have any logs," he replied. Then he thought about it. "Maybe I can try something else."

A minute later he was back holding a stack of blue books and some lighter fluid. He tossed the papers in the fireplace and lit one with a long match. As soon as it started blazing he poured just a bit of lighter fluid on top and the flames nearly lit the building on fire.

"Holy cra..." Hanna was speechless.

"Sorry," he said looking up at her.

"Oh no," she sighed. She looked up at his face and realized his eyebrows had been singed. She walked closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he sighed pressing a finger to his brow bone. He recoiled at the touch.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked.

"It's okay," he told her. "Don't worry about it."

"No," she replied. She got up and went to the bathroom where she found a white first aid kit. She grabbed it and pulled out the burn cream.

"Here," she told Caleb dipping a finger in it. She rubbed it across his face.

"Ow," he said pulling back.

"Sorry," she breathed.

"It's okay," he told her. "It's just cold."

"Trust me," she said. "This is better than having second degree burns peeling off your face."

"Uh...thanks," he sighed.

"At least it's warm now," she smiled gesturing toward the fire.

"Not for long," he replied. "I'm almost out of paper."

"Maybe we can start burning textbooks next," she giggled closing the jar of burn cream.

"I have a better idea," he said walking away. He returned a few minutes later holding some blankets.

"What?" she scoffed. "We're gonna cuddle."

"Doubt it," she replied.

"Here," he tossed her a blanket. She pulled it tightly around her to keep warm and suddenly everything felt right again.

* * *

><p>Spencer waited patiently for the tow truck to come. Eventually it got dark and she put her blinkers on. She was sitting for a while when another car pulled up behind her. She panicked as she watched a man get out in her rear view mirror. He was tall and gruesome looking. He knocked on the window and she couldn't help but look. She made an attempt to waive him away but he wouldn't budge. Finally Spencer cracked open the window.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly.

"It looks like you need a tow," he said gesturing to his large pick-up.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Someone's coming for me."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him as fear spread across her face. She knew he had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon.

"I can hook you up in a jiffy," he pressured her. Her heart was beating fast and she was starting to get nervous. Finally she saw a police car coming up from the other side of the road. She flashed her brights quickly and the squad car pulled over for a moment. The officer got out and crossed to her car.

"There a problem?" the cute officer asked.

"I'm just waiting for a tow truck," Spencer told him.

"Sir," the cop turned to the grizzly man who'd been harassing her. "I suggest you get back in your car and get on with your day. I can wait with the misses."

"No I'm just trying to help," the stranger said. Spencer gave the officer a pleading look.

"Sir," the officer looked at him this time speaking sternly. "I will be obligated to arrest you, if you do not continue on your way."

"Sorry," the guy said finally turning back to his own car. Spencer watched as he drove away and then rolled her window down lower.

"Thanks," she told her cop. "He was starting to scare me."

"Anytime," he flashed her a smile. "Would you like me to wait with you?"

"That would be great," she replied.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in her cramped dorm room flipping through a magazine. She was interrupted by her phone making a quiet tinkling sound. She looked at it. It was an email from her swimming coach:<p>

_To: All Danby Swimmers,_

_I regret to inform you that your teammate Erica Princely was in an accident today. She is currently being hospitalized for injuries to her ribs as well as a broken leg. She will not be able to swim during the rest of the season. Please keep her in your prayers and support her recovery._

Emily sucked her breath in. This wasn't possible. She had just seen Erica earlier that day. Suddenly her phone went off again. This time it was a text message: _I guess you can see each other after all...if she survives -A_. Emily's face went pale. This could not be happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert. I hope you enjoy it!**

"You're shivering," Caleb said watching as Hanna's body trembled with the cold air.

"I'm fine," she said slowly trying to look less cold.

"Here," he wrapped his arms around her and kept her warm with the heat from his body. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," she smiled. She could feel his hot breathe on her cheek as he slowly inhaled and exhaled. She couldn't ever remember being this cold before in her life. She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt his long hair tickle her face. She let out a tiny giggle.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," she smiled looking into his eyes.

His long stare gave her chills and she felt herself bite her lip uneasily. Caleb swallowed hard and a second later his lips were on hers. She leaned back lying on the ground as he climbed on top exploring her body with his cold strong hands. His lips danced across her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her top allowing his lips to make contact with the top of her breasts. His touch made her shiver and she let out a low moan.

"Wait," she breathed resting her hands on the waistband of his jeans.

"What?" he asked out of breath.

"Do you have something?" she said.

"Yeah," he smiled reaching into is back pocket.

* * *

><p>Emily popped out of the pool and looked up at the timer. Fifty-eight seconds. Shit. Her times had nearly doubled. She looked up and saw a dark figure stumbling over toward her. She threw off her goggles and blinked clearing the fog from her eyes. That's when she recognized Erica. Hobbling over on her crutches.<p>

"Hey," Emily smiled when she saw her. She jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"Hi," Erica replied.

"How you feeling?" Emily asked.

"I'm okay," Erica told her.

"I went to visit," Emily said. "You were sleeping, though, and I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have," Erica smiled. "I probably would have recovered faster if I'd seen you."

"I heard about the injury," Emily said. "I guess you're out for the season."

"Busted leg," Erica told her. "I've got a cast for six weeks and it will probably take another two months before I'm strong enough again."

"How did it happen?" Emily sighed.

"I don't really know," Erica replied. "They say I was hit by a car but I blacked out. I don't remember anything."

"I'm sorry," Emily told her.

"There's one good thing that's come of this," Erica smiled. "We don't have to keep this a secret anymore. We're not teammates this season."

"So I can do this?" Emily asked leaning in close to Erica.

She pressed her lips to hers and opened her mouth a crack to let their tongues touch. Emily felt warm in Erica's embrace. The droplets of water on her arms seemed to boil over and melt off her body. The combination of hot and cold gave her shivers as she melted in Erica's arms.

* * *

><p>Spencer pulled up to Melissa's place. She parked her car in the looping driveway and hopped out pulling her red wool coat closer around her. She grabbed the dinner from the backseat and balance it carefully in her palm as she locked the door. Spencer walked to the front porch and rang the doorbell. No answer. She peeked inside but saw nothing. Spencer rattled the doorknob to find it unlocked and stepped inside.<p>

"Melissa?" she called out.

She made her way to the kitchen were she put down the food and looked around. It seemed like someone was home. There was a tea that sat on the coffee table half full and the television was still on. Spencer ventured to the garage to find Melissa's car still parked. _Maybe she's in the bathroom..._ Spencer thought to herself. Before she could come to a plausible conclusion, she heard a muffled scream coming from the downstairs closet. Spencer ran to the foyer and opened the door to find Melissa tied and gagged lying under the coats.

"What happened?" Spencer asked moving the gag and trying to cut her sister loose.

"Taylor!" Melissa pleaded. "He took her."

"Who?" Spencer asked. "Who's he?"

"I don't know," Melissa burst into tears as Spencer ran around the house looking for the culprit.

"I missed you," she heard a deep voice say behind her as she reached the upstairs landing. Spencer turned to identify her assailant.

"You," she breathed when she saw the same sleazy man that had tried to "help" her earlier.

"Didn't think you'd see me again?" he winked.

"How did you...?" she couldn't make sense of it all.

"The address on your GPS," he replied. "You should probably be careful about talking to strangers."

"What do you want?" she spat at him.

"I want you," he said inching closer to her and grabbing her waist. Then he placed his sloppy mouth on hers and shoved her against the wall tugging desperately at her red coat.

"Stop!" she pleaded trying to escape but to no avail.

* * *

><p>Aria grabbed her books and looked out the window. She saw Ezra walking out of the library and bolted for the door to follow him. She struggled to ran after him with her short legs but managed to catch a glimpse of his dark hair as he crossed the street to their favorite cafe. As she approached she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and stood on the edge of the sidewalk to read a text: <em>Aria, every good teacher deserves an apple. Just make sure it's not a poisoned one. - A.<em>

Aria stared at the message for a second and then looked up to find Ezra. He was long gone but she was not about to give up. She crossed the street looking for him only to be stopped in her tracks by an oncoming car. Her body collided against the steel body of the hood and then she fell onto the hard cement which knocked her unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm sorry I left you with two cliffhangers but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Spencer tried her hardest to push the stranger away from her but her frail limbs weren't strong enough to combat him. She could feel his strong body crushing her as his hands and mouth muffled her screams. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold him off much longer and was about to accept her fate when she heard a loud crash. It startled her assailant and he looked toward the foyer where the front door was lying on the ground and a brunette was standing triumphantly over it. When he saw Spencer, he ran toward her.

"Toby," she smiled when she saw him coming up the stairs to rescue her.

Just then her attacker picked her up and carried her into the bedroom as she tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp. Toby took off after them and pulled out an iron rod from behind his back which he used to knock out Spencer's attacker. They both fell to the ground and she saw as his eyes rolled shut.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked her releasing her from the stranger's grasp.

"I'm fine now," she smiled hugging him tightly. "How did you...?"

"Aria told me you were going to your sister's," he explained. "When you didn't come home at night I knew something was wrong. It would never take you this long to come back and I know you don't like being here."

"What do we do now?" she asked smiling yet still terrified of the body at her feet.

"We'll wait for the cops," he told her. "I'm just glad you're safe now."

"Taylor," Spencer breathed. "We need to find Taylor."

* * *

><p>Aria felt her head pounding and couldn't remember a thing. Her body was numb and her eyes felt like they were sealed shut. She had no idea where she was but she felt too weak to open her eyelids. There were sounds all around her. She heard a low beep and the sound of a clock ticking but nothing felt familiar. She attempted to move but it was like her body was disconnected from her mind.<p>

She could hardly remember anything. The last memory she had was of Ezra. He had been walking out of the library and turned to look at her. She saw his sparkling smile but it wasn't him, it was just the memory of him. She wanted so badly to open her eyes and go to him but she couldn't feel a thing.

Suddenly she heard a door open and voices drifting in from a hallway. She felt a presence a few feet away from her and listened intently as someone paraded around her. Then she heard a swift swooshing sound and sensed that more light had filled the room. Her eyes began to sting a bit even though they weren't open. She wanted to open her mouth and call out to Ezra so he could save her from this prison but her lips wouldn't budge.

* * *

><p>Emily dove headfirst into the cool water. She propelled her arms and legs in a swift motion allowing herself a strong advantage over her competitors. When she was in the water, she focused solely on the race. She clearly pictured the wall in front of her and saw the distance between it and her getting significantly smaller. When she reached the wall she did a quick flip turn and headed back in the opposite direction. This time she grabbed her teammate's hand and then watched as the girl dove over her. Emily hopped out of the pool and looked up into the stands to find Erica beaming at her. Emily nervously bit her lip and smiled back. Within seconds, her team was declared the winner in the final relay of the day.<p>

Emily grabbed her list of times and then headed to the lockers to change. She reappeared, duffel bag in hand, and found Erica leaning against one of the pillars. She walked over to the girl with the busted leg and gave her a hug.

"You did great," Erica told her.

"Thanks," Emily replied. "It was all thanks to your advice."

"I have an idea," Erica whispered grabbing Em's hand. "Let's get out of here."

Emily winked at her and they intertwined fingers as they snuck away toward Emily's car and made their way downtown for a well-deserved date.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Spencer told Toby as they sat in his truckbed. "You really saved my life today."<p>

"I'd do anything for you," he told her placing an arm around her.

"It's beautiful down there," she said pointing at the city lights that were below them. "I'm glad we shared this together."

"You're beautiful," he smiled looking deeply into her eyes.

Spencer cupped a hand on his cheek and pulled him toward her lips. They kissed softly and gently as he placed his hands around the small of her back lowering her down so she laid on her back. Then he positioned himself over her leaving a trail of kisses across her neck and body as they overlooked the city.

* * *

><p>Aria still had no idea where she was. The sounds around her were beginning to grow louder and clearer but the rest of her body was still not working correctly. She was lying as she had been for hours when she felt a new presence enter the room. She listened as footsteps rounded her bed and someone sat down only inches to her right.<p>

"I wish you could hear me," she recognized Ezra's voice.

She wanted to grab him and tell him that she could hear him. That she loved him. He placed a hand on hers and she felt the warmth from his skin but she couldn't make the effort to slip her fingers in between his. Then she felt his other hand graze her forehead pulling a strand of her away from her face. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell that his face was coming closer toward her until she finally felt the soft touch of his lips on her cheek. It gave her chills and she instinctively curled her fingers.

"Aria?" Ezra was shocked at her sudden movement. She felt chills go through her body and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ezra?" she breathed looking around to find that she was lying in a bland hospital room.

"Aria," he smiled looking at her. "You're awake."

"What happened?" she asked slowly trying to regain movement in her body.

"It doesn't matter," he told her as he kissed her lips. "I'm just glad you're awake."

* * *

><p>Hanna felt a shiver run down her spine and opened her eyes slowly. She could sense another body pushed against her and she turned to see that Caleb was holding her protectively under a thick blanket. She stirred trying to release herself from his grasp and realized that she woke him.<p>

"Hanna?" he sighed opening his eyes.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Look," he said pointing toward the window. "The snow's melting."

"It's gorgeous," she smiled relaxing in his arms as she watched the flakes melt and drift off into a see of white.

"Come on," he said throwing his clothes back on and crawling out from under the blanket. "Get dressed."

"What?" she asked confused as she slipped back into her winter clothes. Before she could get an answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to lie on the ground. She turned to him. "What are we doing?"

"Snow angels," he smiled flapping his arms and legs around.

She laughed and joined in. Once their angels were done, they both leaned back in the soft snow. She looked over at Caleb and caught his eye. Then he rolled over so his body was pressed on top of hers and slowly covered her mouth with his. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and let a smile spread across her lips. That's when she knew, this was where she was meant to be.

**This is the final chapter. I still don't have a new story to write but I'll hopefully have something up by the end of the week. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You are amazing and please stay tuned for more!**


End file.
